Three Way Love
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Natsu thought he'd handle anything but when it comes to three girls confessing their love towards him at the same time, it's just not his strong suit. What's more is that these three aren't going to take no for an answer. NaZa/NaMi/NaWen two-shot.


**A/N: Heya guys. wiErD here and I got another one-shot for the three top favorite pairings I have in mind. Yes, this is a three-way pairing of a one shot. Featuring NaZa, NaMi, and NaWen.**

 **Keep in mind that the time skip is done at 4 years so Wendy would be aged as 16 and would look like an adult like the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its elements. All belong to its respective owner. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Three Way Love -**

 ** _February 14, X795_**

It was Valentine's Day.

It's one of the special occasions where you would have the time to enjoy with your friends and family. Today is the day where people would actually spend their time making chocolates to express their gratitude towards one another as a sign of friendship, care or even love.

And at this very day, the town of Magnolia also begins its celebration of the coming occasion.

People wandered the streets giving chocolates to the ones they hold dear while also spending the time with them throughout the day. Most of them go by in pairs which were completely dominant to those who walk in groups.

Of course, Fairy Tail is no exception.

As the event approaches, the members are already preparing their own plans for this year's Valentine's Day.

The guild was decorated as they worked on beautifying the interior to show a more lighthearted atmosphere for the upcoming festival.

Every one of them is eager to enjoy this day. Not to mention, the effort of making chocolates to give to the ones they love with all their heart.

Several of the members present was Natsu Dragneel.

Apparently, he was one of the people who helped out with the decoration of the guild. It may seem as a far-fetched unlikeliness of him, he's undoubtedly helping out with the others.

"Hey, so where should we put this, Kinana?"

"Just over there at the top right corner of the banner. Careful not to damage anything."

"Sure... Care to help, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu diligently worked on attaching the heart-shaped décor on the walls as Happy carried him towards the high wall and plastered it with a magic attachment device. Everyone who had been helping around was unbelievably surprised to see how the dragonslayer put up such an effort as to help out with the preparation.

For all they know, he might be having his beef with Gray like they usually do.

They wondered if something must've motivated the pinkette to put an extra effort to help.

"That's all of them. Glad we managed to finish it in time." He went down as Happy floated alongside him with a victory smile.

"Thanks for the help, Natsu... I think that's all we can do for now. Let's all hope to enjoy the festival later at night with everyone." Kinana smiled.

"Gotcha! We'll drop by again later."

"Alright, have fun you two!" And with that, the duo left the guild.

It's still in the middle of the noon and the cool breeze already accompanied them as they walked outside the building. Natsu could only bask at the fresh sensation of the soft winds on his sweating skin from all the hard work.

"Huuummmppphaaaaaaah~ Nothing feels better than a fresh air of the outside."

"Aye!" Happy nodded alongside with him as they walked into the streets.

"Though even with all that work, it kinda makes me hungry."

"I wanna eat something, Natsu... Treat me some fish for my hard work!" The blue Exceed whined.

"Alright, alright. So where should we eat?" The duo continued their conversation as they walked into the streets of Magnolia.

The bustling town continued to be flooded with its citizens and customers as several shops and buildings were eventually transformed in honor of the celebration of the upcoming occasion. The brim whimsical laughter filled the town as many people wandered around with smiles on their faces.

Needless to say, everyone's having a good time.

"Hey so, what are we going to do next?" The blue Exceed asked beside the pinkette.

"Hmm... Maybe lay down for awhile, I guess... We can take a small job if you want. There's still time to wait for the festival." He suggested.

"Aye! Let's share the rewards with fish when we're done."

"Alright, alright."

The duo continued to trudge down the road as soon as they decided on what to do on their spare time.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Strauss' house..._**

Mirajane had been poking on the cookbook for as long as she did after experimenting countless recipes for her homemade chocolate. Her face covered in sweat from the long effort she poured into making the perfect chocolate. An apron is seen tied around her waist as she carefully looked at the contents of the book to check her progress.

Since it was Valentine's Day, she was given the time to take a break as their head waitress. Apparently, she's now devoting her spare time to making chocolates since she had a lot of thought of giving it to a certain someone.

No one sure knows who the lucky person is but the white-haired lady wanted to keep it a secret for now.

And the making of the perfect chocolate is the reason behind it.

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she looked once again on the cookbook.

"To teaspoons of sugar to maximize sweetness... Hmm..." She mumbled as she skimmed through the pages and continued pouring out the ingredients.

"Mira-nee... Elf-niichan and I will be heading out first..." Lisanna's voice was heard from the door as Mira looked towards her two siblings with a smile.

"Alright... I'll meet you there soon. Say hi to everyone for me."

"Haaaiiii. Don't be late for the festival, okay?" The short-haired sibling beamed as she began to head out towards the guild alongside with Elfman.

The elder Strauss sibling saw them off as she watched for a moment before turning back to her cooking once again.

"Yosh, I'll have to finish up here as well..."

Her expression was soon overwhelmed with determination as she continued on creating the best homemade chocolate.

...

A few minutes went by and after carefully following the steps, she finally finished her own chocolate. She smiled in relief after seeing that it all went well on her part. She didn't know if she could continue if she failed this one.

Well since the result was satisfactory, she began wrapping it.

Because of its heart-like shape, she picked the appropriate wrapping with pink and white stripes tied with a glossy red ribbon. The size isn't that much big or small but rather a perfect proportion that could be eaten quite quickly while at the same time enjoyable to savor its taste. This was her best chocolate yet.

After all, this is for him.

She set down her apron and decided to wrap things up as she went straight to her room upstairs. Opening the closet, she saw different kinds of clothes. Her current clothing consisted of her usual barmaid outfit but she wanted to wear something different for this day.

She's not the head waitress for now so there's no harm in dressing fashionably. Although a part of her simply wanted to show her outfit to the man she likes.

"Hmmm... It's so hard to choose." She mumbled irritably as she shifted her eyes from one dress to another.

Every single one of them varies many different styles and charms, making it difficult for her to choose.

After minutes of struggling on her dress, she finally got to choose the one that suits her best. It was a white dress, which consists a sleeveless top adorned with white frills all over her shoulder. A white ribbon is tied below the chest region and the skirt was adorned with three layers of frills.

She changed from her current clothes and wore the white dress and gave a look in the mirror beside her. She twirled around as the skirt lightly fluttered at the sudden twist and her white hair flowed gracefully suit.

It almost seems like she was a bride due to the color of her dress. No amount of other colors were mixed in with the outfit so it's quite an eye-catcher to some people when they saw her in this outfit.

 _'I wonder what he will say about this...'_ She giggled at the thought.

While entranced with her own thoughts, she immediately realized that she wasted enough time and decided to head out once again.

She went back downstairs and placed the homemade chocolate into the paper bag alongside with the other previous chocolates she made for her other friends.

"Yosh... Let's go..." She said to herself before stepping out into the house and headed straight to the guild.

...

As she arrived at the guild, several faces were seen from around the place. The guild seemed almost empty due to the lack of people inside. This used to be lively every day but for some reason, there were fewer people present.

Mirajane walked into the familiar halls as she was greeted by some of the members inside.

"Oh, morning Mirajane!"

"You're looking more beautiful than usual."

"Did you make some homemade chocolates?"

The white-haired beauty smiled before passing a faint wave from the greeters as she made her way to the counter to start her day. The festival starts at night so she still had a lot of time to wander about but she decided to spend her time inside the guild until nighttime.

"Oh, you're here already, Mira-san." Kinana's voice cut through her train of thought as she looked at the purple-haired woman from behind the counter.

"Oh, morning Kinana. I'm just done wrapping up my chocolates and I thought about helping out inside the guild since there's still a lot of time."

"I see... Well, there's nothing to do at the moment but feel free to lay back since there isn't too much noise."

"That reminds me, did Lisanna and Elfman come by any chance?" She asked.

"Yeah, they were here minutes ago but they decided to head out to town to enjoy with the others."

"I see... I'm surprised how fast you were able to set up all these decorations." She looked around in every corner of the guild and saw different decorations and stuff planted on the walls. Banners and other types of heart-related decorations were seen all around as if they were preparing for a party.

"Ah, that's because Natsu and Happy came by to help."

The name of the person soon caused her to look back in surprise.

"Natsu did?"

"Can you believe it? He actually offered help. It's quite surprising at first but I'm thankful for it. He was really looking forward to this kind of festival. I wonder if that's the case or something might've happened to him before he came here." She pondered in thought.

"I-Is that so? So where is he now?"

"Oh, he went out just an hour ago with Happy."

"I see... Well, I'll be heading out as well. Can you take over the bar for me?"

"Sure. Have fun out there, Mira-san."

Mira smiled at the beaming girl as she sets out to town to find the pinkette.

* * *

 ** _On a certain cake shop within Magnolia..._**

"Thank you for your order. Please come back again!" The sound of the bells ringing as the door opened was heard, revealing a solitary knight who just went out of the store. She walked outside with a bag containing the cake she bought from the store. Sounds of the steel boots clashing with the stone pavement resounded as she held on the paper bag carefully.

A delighted expression was seen all over her face as she walked through the busy streets of Magnolia.

The lovely sight of the town's celebration of Valentine's Day simply fascinated her. Everyone is having fun with their friends and families. And to even some are already presenting their gifts and chocolates to the ones they love.

Others are just wandering around town, walking into different shops and locations that they find pleasing to spend their time together.

For her, this was also a special day.

Erza Scarlet had been one of the people in charge of the upcoming festival tonight.

To celebrate their Valentine's Day, she and the other volunteers from town have organized a party for all the people of Magnolia and the guild. Together with the cooperation of Master, they set their guild as the place for the celebration.

It was spacious enough for a lot of people and the others have been working on the decorations as well. Even some are already making out stalls just outside to attract customers.

Since she was part of the organizers, she didn't have much time to make a chocolate of her own. In fact, she never even had the idea of making one since most people would just let themselves take over the kitchen whenever she tries to cook for someone else.

Even now, she still fails to acknowledge that part of herself and everyone didn't dare telling it due to her being scary.

Though thanks to her connections with the cake owner, she was able to satisfy herself with some cheesecake after a long meeting with the town's mayor for tonight's party. She also bought chocolate cakes as she planned on giving it her guild members.

Every member was to be handed with chocolates so she bought as many as she could for them to show her gratefulness and friendship as comrades.

Even then, she still has one task she needed to do.

Leaving the rest of the chocolates to the cake owner for later delivery, she only took a special chocolate cake that she requested from the cake owner. A few days back, she told the owner to make an exclusive cake to celebrate Valentine's Day. She was planning to give that chocolate to someone within their guild.

Of course, it's a closely regarded secret.

After all, the mighty Titania had never given a chocolate to someone personally.

Every year, she would only let the others know that she bought some chocolates for them but never handing out any single one of them personally.

And mostly anyone thought that it's impossible for something like that to happen.

...

No one sure knows of the sudden change but the thing is that the scarlet knight herself is probably in love.

That's right. In love.

Everyone knew of her history from her childhood where she was betrayed by her first love. They simply kept silent in respect for her and assumed that she would never come to love someone after that experience.

But now, it seems like she's starting to open up her heart once more.

Erza already felt that same feeling after years of living with him alongside with their friends. The memories that they shared in those times eventually made her realize that the person was becoming a part of her life. Someone that she had feelings for.

But even so, she didn't act―probably due to embarrassment.

Who would've actually thought the Titania to confess her love for that person?

Moreover, it was him of all people.

Everyone could've thought more suitable people better than him since that person is actually oblivious to love.

A close comrade of hers that's too dense to understand the concept of love.

And yet she still fell in love. Not because of his looks but rather to who he is. At times where he would always show the best of him actually made her realize her feelings.

Though he might be a bit stubborn at times, it was one of the things that she liked about him.

...

The streets were littered with a lot of people. Some of them were quite familiar as the redhead walked along the crowd.

"Ara, it's Erza-san."

"Ah, Juvia... And Gray too?" Erza exclaimed as soon as she was called by two people within the crowd, making their way towards her. One of her friends she recognized from their team and the other from within the guild and it looks like they were going together.

"Sup, Erza... Still working with the festival I see..." Gray passed a wave.

"What brings you two here?"

"Same as everyone here... Wandering and stuff. We just happen to see you along the way so we thought we'd say hi."

"Well, I'm all done with the preparations. I was heading back to the guild anyways..."

"I see... Anything good yet? I'm sure there's still more time to hang out with the others." Gray suggested.

"Well, I don't have any plans at the moment since I expected the meeting to go by until evening but it seems we dismissed early."

"Is that so?" He pondered for a moment until Erza started changing the subject.

"So how's the date going?"

As soon as she said that, the two mages find their cheeks flustered red as they both fidgeted while looking away in embarrassment.

Apparently, Gray had finally accepted Juvia's advances and had been going out as a couple since a few months back. With the coming of Valentine's Day and all, both of them planned themselves to spend their time together.

The ice mage was still unsure of himself due to the feeling of not being the right one for her but Juvia reassured him and that's when things set sail from there. Right now, the two couple are just about to enjoy the occasion.

"It's not that bad. Juvia and I wanted to take things slow for a bit, you know..." Gray reasoned.

"Of course Juvia also feels that same." The water mage said along the lines.

"Heeeeeeh~ Well, I'm glad that things are going pretty well." Erza smiled.

"How about you, Erza?" It was then Gray asked.

"What about me?"

"I mean, is there someone in your mind that you want to go out with? There's still a lot of time before the party. And since you're already finished with the preparations, why won't you take someone and hang out in town?"

"Ah, about that... Well, that thing is... I didn't actually plan on inviting someone." Her two friends looked at her in mild disbelief.

"No way... Erza, you gotta at least have someone to hang out with. I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who would want to be your partner for this occasion." Gray spoke.

"You exaggerating too much... I can't just hang out with someone I don't know. Plus, everyone seemed to have plans of their own so I don't think I could get someone at this time of late."

"What about Natsu-san? I'm sure he's out here somewhere." Juvia noted, causing the redhead to perk up in curiosity.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... I sure do recall him heading to the guild to help something."

"Well, since it's just the flame-brain, he wouldn't mind going out with you on a date too, you know." Gray crossed his arms in thought though his last statement simply got the scarlet knight matching colors of both her hair and her face.

"D-D-Date?!"

"Hnn..." The ice mage nodded. "Natsu wouldn't mind a trip or two so try inviting when you get back. It's not like you're losing anything."

"I'm sure Natsu-san would accept any invitation from his friends, even to you Erza-san. You two are only ones who's really close to each other."

"D-Do you think so?" Erza stuttered.

The two couple gave a warm smile despite not noticing her stuttering expression.

This is actually the first time she'd ever hear from her friends about her relationship with Natsu. It seems like everyone really think of them as close friends. It was a special kind of friendship between them since both of them cared for each other since they were kids.

Of course, there's still Gray to be counted among them since he also lived with them as childhood friends but Natsu and Erza had progressed their friendship into a new level perhaps even greater than that as the latter begins to realize her feelings towards him.

That's right. It was Natsu who made her open her heart once more. He was the one who gave her a second chance of loving someone again after being hurt so much.

The struggles they both fought through and the moments they had for each other culminated these feelings that Erza began to fall for him without even noticing it at first.

...And now.

She couldn't hide her feelings any longer and this coming Valentine's Day is a perfect chance for her to express her feelings to him.

"Anyways, we'll be heading out to Cardia Cathedral for some sightseeing. You go on ahead, Erza." Gray said as soon as their path started to split up from the armored knight.

"Sure, see you two on the party!" Erza waved the two as they walked in the opposite direction while she started making her way towards the guild.

She recalled the thoughts of the two's advice for her.

 _"Date...with him, huh?"_

Her mind pondered on that little question as she returned to the guild.

...

The guild was not lively as ever. Still open for any jobs and visits from other people, the place was only accompanied by a couple of people who were mostly tending to the guild's everyday routines. Some of them are also helping out with the preparation of the guild's interior decorating for tonight's festival.

Erza walked inside as she was greeted by several of her guildmates and made her way to the counter where she spotted Kinana taking over as the barmaid.

"Erza-san! It's good to see you!"

"Hello, Kinana... It seems like you're now in charge of the orders around here. How's the preparation?" The knight soon asked.

"Done. Only a few minor bits of decorating are left but nevertheless, we're all set for tonight." She beamed.

"I see... That's good."

"Judging how you came here this early means that the meeting was already finished, am I right?" Kinana assumed.

"Yeah... I stopped by at the cake shop buy some chocolates for everyone. Oh, and I bought some for you so look forward to it tonight."

"Really? That's great! Thank you, Erza!" Kinana beamed in delight.

"Well, anyways, I wanted to ask about Natsu? Is he here by any chance?" She soon began to ask.

"Oh... He was here a couple of minutes ago and went into town with Happy. He said he was taking a break after all that helping around the decorations."

"Ah, I see... Any clues on where is he's going?"

"Hmm... Not that I can think of but I guess he could be eating around on some stores at the moment since its Valentine's Day and all."

"Okay... Ja, I'll be heading out as well. Can you hold this for me while I'm gone? I'll return to it once I get back." She handed her paper bag to the purple-haired woman as she proceeded on her way outside the guild once again to locate the pinkette.

Kinana simply held onto the bag she was entrusted to as she stared momentarily at the fleeting redhead before looking towards the bag underneath. It was a chocolate cake adorned with unique styles, much like different from the ones displayed on cake shops.

Moreover, it was a chocolate cake. Which means that she doesn't intend to eat it since she knew that her favorite cake was strawberry and not chocolate.

A thought crossed her mind as soon as she started to realize.

 _'A cake for someone, huh? I wonder who it is...'_

She then remembered the last recent events that transpired between her as she also began to think something strange of what's happened.

 _'First Mira-san and then Erza... I wonder what's going on around Natsu-san.'_

Kinana kept those thoughts for awhile as she focused back on her task at hand throughout the day.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile on Fairy Hills..._**

Located on the first floor inside the kitchen, two girls are seen standing right next to each other, wearing separate aprons as they worked on their cooking to make their own homemade chocolate. Both were helping out each other as they continued on their experiment in trying out various ingredients that could make out the best flavor there is to offer. They offered each other's advice at every turn of their cooking as they spent their time creating their ideal chocolate.

"It should be about two teaspoons of sugar in it. That will make for the good shaping of the chocolate once it's mixed in."

"Wouldn't that be insufficient for the overall sweetness? I'd like mine to be as delicious as it could be."

Their conversation went on further as they discussed their own style of making chocolate.

"Well, considering that the excess taste wouldn't suit to that person, you have to adjust on how much sweetness you're going to give him, Levy."

"Heeeeh~ I didn't know Gajeel wouldn't like that much sweet flavor. You seem to know a lot about this, Wendy." Levy awed in surprise as she looked at the other girl in amazement.

"It's not that of a big deal, though. He hardly ever gets around and eats nothing other than metal so I can't really say what he really likes. I'm really sorry, Levy." Wendy apologized.

"Iya, iyaa... It's more than enough tip for me. I'm actually glad you're helping me out here. I honestly don't know what Gajeel likes so I'm grateful for your help. Plus, it's a bit refreshing to have someone to talking to me about matters like this. I think I know what to do on my final make now." Levy smiled at the bluenette as she returned her gaze back into the bowl and began mixing her ingredients in.

"That's a relief... But I think we're both having the same situation, though."

"Oh, I can tell... After all, Natsu is a lot more difficult to approach than Gajeel."

"I know..." Wendy blew a long sigh.

Apparently, the two bluenettes have shared their own love life to each other. Both of them discussed the person they like and have been working together by giving both advices from one another.

It's not easy to share your secrets to one another but the two somehow managed to share their own with each other without much of a problem.

The answer would probably lie to the same reason why they both fell for those people they like.

Admiration.

Levy admired Gajeel for a long time ever since she was first saved by him during that time near Fantasia. She'd been trying to get close to the iron dragonslayer for years but she was shy, to begin with and somehow ends up with shallow talks and conversations.

Wendy, on the other hand, admired Natsu ever since she was taken into the guild after that Nirvana incident. At first, she only regarded him as some sort of a brother figure but as years passed, she began to feel differently about him and realize her feelings for him. Like Levy, she tends to appear shy and greatly conscious of herself whenever a topic like this was brought up to her. And at times where she would try and get close to him, she only ended up flustered or at some cases, fainted on the spot.

Only the bookworm and Carla knew about her secret and she'd been looking out for them for advice from time to time.

And since it's already Valentine's Day, she finally has the chance to express her feelings for the pinkette while also giving him her homemade chocolate.

It's the perfect occasion to finally show him what she truly felt about him.

Levy also felt the same way for Gajeel and the two had worked together on helping each other deal with the problems they needed to face.

"Yosh, it's done!" Levy smiled in joy as she finally finished her homemade chocolate alongside with the bluenette who also managed to finish at the same time. She was about to turn speak when she noticed the unusual frown crossed on the sky dragonslayer's lips as she stared at her own chocolate in wonder.

It's not like there's something wrong with her chocolate. In fact, it was made perfectly and neatly as she could so her expression didn't come from the chocolate itself.

It almost seemed like she was having some troubled thoughts lately. And Levy knew what she was already thinking.

"You know, I think it might be a good chance for you get closer to him if you find some time right now." She started to speak in which prompting the sky dragonslayer to turn her head towards her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Levy paused what she was doing and looked at her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I mean... Go invite him on a date or something." As she said that, Wendy immediately blushed in response.

"W-What are you saying? That's too sudden, Levy! You know I can't just ask him out in a blue!"

The short blue-haired mage sighed at her friend's response.

"Wendy, nothing's going to change if you keep backing away. Who knows who might also feel the same thing and started to go out with him? Don't you want that?" She spoke seriously, causing her to stop on her words and thought about what she said.

For years, no one has exactly asked out the pinkette. Wendy thought that Lucy or Erza might've taken up the initiative because of their close relationship but it seems like it wasn't the case. She found enough time for her own to develop as a young woman that can challenge even the Titania in terms of beauty. She's one of the most beautiful women within their guild and a couple of guys have confessed to her during those times.

Of course, she never went out with them and politely declined their advances.

Even though there are no suspicions of other girls trying to make a move on the pinkette, Wendy knew that someone will have to make the first move on him eventually and it will be all too late for her before she could even confess her own feelings.

She could only worry at the thought.

Levy noticed the girl's uneasy look which prompted her to trace back into a smile as she began to speak once again.

"It's never too late to say it, Wendy... I know you can do it. And I know Natsu will understand your feelings. Just let it all go and show him what you feel."

"What...I...feel...?"

"Hnn..." She nodded.

"But aren't you the same as me? What about you?"

"Yours has a bit of a romantic side than mine. But what I'm trying to say is you don't have to worry about anything. And for all I know, Natsu can be quite sweet when he needed to, especially to someone as gentle as you."

The last part made her even more curious.

"What do you mean by that―"

"Ah, there's not enough time! I better get going, Wendy. I'll see you later tonight at the festival. I hope you have fun with him!" As if to dodge her question, Levy quickly scrambled away from the kitchen and took her chocolate before dressing into her fancy clothes in a blink of an eye.

Wendy didn't have the time to reply back as she saw her sprinting to the door and gave a farewell gesture before heading out.

Another sigh was released.

..

..

Well, it's not like she's going to stay in here forever. She also needs to prepare herself and head to the guild along with Carla.

She looked at her own homemade chocolate. It was a heart-shaped chocolate; plain and simple. But the ingredients to make its results in its irresistible flavor. Wendy thought about focusing on the taste rather than the design of her chocolate since Natsu doesn't exactly care about the beauty of it No matter how gorgeous or ugly the food is, the pinkette would gulp every single one of it as long as it's delicious to him.

At that moment, she also put away her things and grabbed the chocolate with a renewed gaze. She went upstairs and straight to her room where she spotted Carla seemingly waiting for her by the bed.

"You done already?"

"Yes, I'm just gonna change for a bit then head out to the guild. You coming?"

"No... Judging from the look on your face, you seemed to have decided, am I right?" The blue-haired teen nodded.

"...I see, then it's up to you of what happens from now on. I can't accompany you on this one, Wendy so all I could do is to give you my full support. Plus, I have some plans somewhere so this will be the only time I'm leaving your side for now, alright?"

"Of course..." Wendy understood what her Exceed was implying as she gave a warm smile towards her and gave a tight hug in response.

"Thank you, Carla."

"No, I should be the one thanking you, Wendy. You've finally grown and I'm proud of that."

Much like Natsu and Happy, the two also adored each other as friends and companions since then. They both endured and shared much pain along the way together with their friends. Carla loved every moment she had with her and now that she's finally growing up, all she can do is to support her whatever her life takes her from now on.

The two best friends eventually broke away from their embrace as Wendy stood and walked to the door but not before long she glanced back to the white Exceed with a beaming smile on her face as she speaks.

"Ja, I'll be heading out!"

Carla gave a smile of her own as soon as the bluenette resumed her venture down the stairs and went outside the dorm.

"Good luck, Wendy."

* * *

A few minutes passed and Wendy eventually saw the guild building in the distance. A sense of warm filled her inside as she took observation of the place she called home. A place of memories and happiness that sheltered her in these last four years, Wendy could think about the time that has passed.

Everyone could barely remember the petite girl that walked through its doors and became their member but now...

...She eventually developed into a beautiful girl and had been one of the top lists of the Weekly Sorceress.

Wendy's capability had risen significantly and her amazing powers could now heal the worst injuries. Everyone began to rely and respect her on that matter and because she was already into her developed stage, a lot of guys eventually have fallen for her charms.

Of course, the bluenette respected all their advances but her heart was already taken by someone that many had not known by now.

Perhaps in this Valentine's Day, that little secret will be revealed to everyone once she confessed to him.

Wendy could not help but blush at the thought as she merrily walked her way towards the guild

...

She arrived by the guild doors after a few more minutes of trudging down the road. As soon as she opened it, her eyes revealed the guild's decorated interior. A lot of banners and other kinds of decorated materials were seen all around as they celebrated the occasion.

It seems like the guild was already ready for the upcoming party.

Wendy slowly walked the aisle as she was greeted by several guild members who found their time sitting and drinking inside the guild throughout the day. The noisy atmosphere was non-existent in this present guild since no such brawls are being held on today―probably because the prominent people weren't present as well to start it all.

Plus, most of everyone are probably hanging out on town with their partners and friends to enjoy their Valentine's Day with each other.

The bluenette soon made her way to the bar counter where she spotted Kinana being the current barmaid as of today.

"Hello, Kinana-san."

"Oh, hi Wendy! I thought you were out town." The purple-haired girl exclaimed as she paused her duties and focused on the bluenette in front of her.

"Well, I was just making some chocolates with Levy back at the dorm so I spent a lot of time there and finished just now."

"Really? That's great! I just saw Levy come by the guild but left in a hurry. Says it's something important."

"Oh, that... I think she's just preparing to meet up with Gajeel." She stated which made the other girl to cup her mouth with her hands in realization.

"Wait... Then that means―" Before she could even reveal the last part, Wendy had to stop her from spilling it in front of the guild since it was a secret between girls.

"Sssshhh... Not here." She shushed her out before urging her to lean closer to keep down the tone of their conversation.

"...Levy's using this a chance to confess to him."

"I knew it!" Kinana giggled in delight. "Well, I think most of the guild kinda knew where this is going since they both like each other so I didn't think it was that much of a surprise."

"Really?"

"Hnn..." She nodded. "I can imagine them going out after this."

Wendy simply gave a dry laugh at the woman's remark until Kinana started changing the conversation.

"By the way, is Carla with you? I noticed she's not here beside you."

"Oh, she stayed in the dorm. She said she'll catch up to me later at night so that's that."

"Heeeeeeeh~" She teasingly replied before her eyes soon turned over to the chocolate held in her hands.

"...That aside, you said that you were also making a chocolate. Is it that what you're holding?"

"A-Ah, yeah. Sort of."

Kinana smirked underneath her breath as soon as she noticed the girl fidgeting from the sensitive topic.

"Hoh~ who's the lucky guy?" Wendy knew she can't weasel her way out of this so she simply shook her head to hide her blushing face while trying to maintain her composure in front of her.

"T-That's...umm―well, the thing is I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on, Wendy. We're both girls. It's alright for a secret or two. I promise I won't tell anybody." She pleaded as she tried squeezing out her secret from her lips.

Wendy recalled her resolve to express her feelings to that person so she simply sighed in response after seeing how she was still immature about it. If this is the chance to test her feelings, she must steel her determination towards him if she's ever going to confess her love for him.

After a few moments of silence between them, Wendy finally decided as she regained her composure.

"Alright..."

"Really? Oh, this is going to be romantic!" Kinana added another teasing remark which she ignored as the dragonslayer cleared her throat in the process and finally decided to reveal the name of the person she was in love with.

"... It's Natsu."

.

. .

. . .

"E-Eh?" Instead of squealing in delight, Kinana's expression looked that of a dumbfounded person. For a second there, the barmaid's mind went in a short daze after hearing the name of the person she just revealed.

Wendy noticed the unusual response so she decided to ask.

"What? Is something wrong with what I just said?" Her words soon snapped her back to reality as Kinana responded with a stutter.

"I-Iya, it's just that... I'm surprised."

"I thought you would scream. Is liking Natsu that surprising, to begin with?" Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"N-No, not really... It's just that I find it strange..." Kinana quickly turned around to recall her thoughts about earlier.

 _'Even Wendy too? Wait, even though Mira-san and Erza-san are looking for him, it's a bit too suspicious to think about it now...'_

She remembered how both Mira and Erza came looking for the pinkette.

Truth be told, knowing Natsu would be the person Wendy was in love with is also quite a shock but since the course of events that transpired between her and the other two girls caused her to feel suspicious.

Not to mention that the chocolates they were holding onto were both homemade and unique―even Wendy's chocolate as well. They don't plan to give it to someone as some obligatory chocolate and she's sure that Wendy's chocolate is probably intended for the pinkette alone because of the confession just now.

This caused her to reach a possible conclusion.

Kinana soon turned her back away as she faced the bluenette with a teasing expression.

"Soooooo, Natsu-san, is it?"

"W-Well, y-yeah..." Wendy felt uneasy at the sudden mood swing.

"Hmmm, well, I kinda imagine that something like that would happen between you two."

"D-Do you really think so?"

"Yeah... I think you and Natsu would make a great couple!" She smiled sweetly.

"C-C-C-Couple?!" Wendy felt her cheeks rushing red hot once again after hearing such an absurd word. "T-That's too early for us, Kinana-san!"

"Hoh~ too early for us, huh? Does it mean that you're already thinking such a thing? Oh, you're so possessive, Wendy..." She teased which caused the blue-haired teen to shout at her in denial.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Her raised tone caught some of the members around the guild as several of them turned to look at the duo in curiosity.

Kinana simply waved off the stares as she turned back to the bluenette with a serious expression.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it―Oh but I won't be sitting here and wait for him if I were you..."

"Eh?"

"Piece of advice, Wendy. You better go and look for him this instant and prepare for war."

"P-Prepare for what? What war?"

"Fufufu~ you'll find out soon enough... Now get going! Natsu should be somewhere around town, if you really want him, go get him first." She chuckled mischievously.

"W-Wait, I don't know what you're talking about?!―"

"Time is of the essence, Wendy. Better hurry up and look for him or you'll regret it!"

Wendy couldn't make out what she was saying so she was forced to head out to the guild and try to find the pinkette as ordered. She never saw Kinana this worked up for some reason. But the way she talks about Natsu makes her a bit worried so she heeded on her request.

As swift as she is, the bluenette went off to the door and tried to head out town to find him without questions asked.

Kinana lay standing near the open doors as she watched the fleeting bluenette in the distance. A smile is seen plastered on her face as her thoughts went for the pinkette whom she prayed for his safety of this year's Valentine's Day.

There was not a development like this last year so this is going to be interesting to see how it all turns out.

 _'There's nothing more dangerous than women in love, Natsu-san. I just hope you would stay alive by the end of this day.'_

She wasn't sure about her last thought but something tells her that the pinkette will be in the world of pain once he finds out about this.

And in just like that, Kinana's thoughts about this year's Valentine's Day just got interesting.

...

* * *

 ** _Going back to Natsu and Happy..._**

"Waaaaaah... That was fun!" Natsu stretched his arms upward as he and Happy finished their little job from one of the stores located on the far side of Magnolia. The owner of the store requested for a pair of hands for carrying supplies for Valentine's Day so he thought about lending a hand or two.

Of course, their efforts didn't go unrewarded as they were given a pouch of jewels, capable for a couple of lunches for two people.

And since Happy requested for a fish lunch before, it's obvious where they're going to spend the jewels.

"Anyways, that old man sure gave us a lot of jewels. All we did is help carry some boxes, you know." Natsu looked at the pouch with a complicated expression.

"It's fine... it's fine. I think that's because we came to help. Their store is pretty much in a bad place to find any business but since it's Valentine's Day, people from the outside might eventually stumble to them and buy their things." Happy reassured.

"Well, I guess you're right..." Natsu grinned as he set his eyes back on the main street.

...

It took a few minutes for them to reach at the town square as it was still flooded with a lot of people. The day was still in the starting phase of the noon so the fun is just getting started for the people enjoying the day.

A couple of children went by within the crowd, playing with each other while the townsfolk continue to occupy the streets, filling the atmosphere with laughs and cheers alongside with each other. They even come across with several familiar people along the way. Of course, they both greeted each other as they passed by.

"Ah, isn't it Natsu and Happy?" Alzack called out. Bisca and Asuka also came into view as the duo made their approach on the family.

"Yo, Alzack! Sup, Asuka!" Natsu passed a toothy grin at the little child who gave a shout of joy after seeing the pinkette.

"Natsu-niichan! Natsu-niichan! Piggyback ride~!" Asuka raised her little arms as Natsu bent down and placed the girl on his shoulders. The two had their own little moment as Happy took over to answer for the couple.

"So what brings you two here?" Bisca started.

"We just finished a small job from a store not far from here. We're on our way to eat for lunch. What about you?" The blue Exceed responded.

"We're just taking Asuka here for a stroll down at the south of town. We're stopping by for the upcoming scenery of the sakura trees there. Others will also attend the sightings, wanna come?" They offered.

"Ah, we're heading back to the guild once we finished eating. I don't really have any plans for today so I'll just wait there until tonight." This time, Natsu answered as he joined in the conversation while keeping Asuka company on his shoulders.

"Wait, you don't have someone to hang out with?" The couple exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, sort of. Everyone's busy on their own so it's best to leave them be for now."

"What about Happy?"

"Ah, I'm going out with Carla on a walk around town." He answered but the pinkette was left surprised at his response as if it was the first time he heard this.

"Wait, you're heading out too?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, Natsu...I'm supposed to meet her after lunch so I can't accompany you back on the guild." Happy apologized.

Alzack and Bisca soon turned their heads towards the dragonslayer with worry.

"Well, it seems Happy had some plans too. What are you going to do now, Natsu?"

Natsu gave a perplexed look at first but then simply receded with a calmer expression as he sighed in response.

"Well, if Happy's going then I'll just wait for everyone until nighttime."

"You can come with us if you want. I'm sure Asuka would love tagging you along with the sakura sightseeing." Alzack suggested but the pinkette smiled in response before shaking his head in denial.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your family reunion. I'll just wait by at the guild before the party."

The two couldn't hope to convince him so they silently looked at each other with complicated expressions before continuing their conversation.

"Well if that's what you want... Anyways, the sightseeing would start soon so we better get going."

"Sure, have fun." The dragonslayer gently held Asuka from his shoulder and settled her back to the ground. The little girl pouted in irritation after seeing her time with the pinkette was over. However, she crossed lips with a smile as Natsu gave a little promise to give her another piggyback ride at the guild just before the party.

The group exchanged a few words before parting from different directions as Natsu and Happy waved the other three in the distance and went over to the shop to eat.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Happy soon asked as soon as they were alone.

"Yeah... I think I can manage on my own. Maybe I'll just stop by the guild and have a few brawls with others while waiting for you guys." Natsu reassured.

"We can't brawl inside the guild, remember?" He reminded.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot. Well, I'll just figure it out myself soon. Don't worry about it." He gave another toothy grin as Happy felt relieved of his reassurance.

"Aye!"

"Well, we should get going. You don't want to be late on your meeting, right?" And with that, the duo went out once more and spent their time eating their lunch at a restaurant.

...

A couple of minutes passed and Natsu was already on his way to the guild. He and Happy just recently parted ways as the Exceed had to meet up with Carla as well. Although, it was quite surprising, Natsu wouldn't want to get in the way of his partner's plans for this Valentine's Day. For all he know, this might be the chance to finally let Happy show his love for the white Exceed.

And sure, he supported the two of them. Though he wondered about Wendy's thoughts about this.

After all, both of their Exceeds are somewhat fond of each other and everyone could imagine the two of them going out in the future.

I guess it's not much of a big deal.

"Haaaaaaaa... Everyone's just too busy today..." He muttered to himself as he placed both his hands behind his head and gazed up to the sky in wonder.

Come to think of it, he was the only one who didn't have any plans for today. Well, he initially thought that Happy was the same if not for that sudden reminder of his meeting with Carla during their talk with the three.

Even his friends must've gone to any part of the town along with the others.

He didn't know about the rest back at the guild but it seems like he was the only one who didn't actually care for this occasion. The reason why he wanted to finish with the decoration is because he was looking forward to the party tonight where everyone is here altogether. It's no fun if someone's missing out so he figured he'll pick an opportunity to celebrate Valentine's Day with everyone at the guild. And this is the plan he wanted to happen.

However, he feels like he's missing out something here.

Even though, he knew that spending time with someone you really care about was a bit lonely, he feels as if he was missing something really precious at this moment.

He doesn't have an idea of what Valentine's Day was supposed to bring so he merely dismissed in planning for the occasion and focused on helping out in the guild as a result.

He'd seen some of his friends enjoying their time together despite only going in pairs or in small groups so he probably think that something like that was missing out on him.

He didn't know why but... he wanted to at least have a little experience of what Valentine's Day can offer than just a little company to walk around town.

"Ah, what am I thinking? Everyone's having a good time... I shouldn't bother them right now." He shook his head at the thought as he proceeded on his way back to the guild with a complicated expression.

He didn't want to look depressed in front of his friends so he steeled himself and walked silently across the street.

...

Mirajane had been searching for the pinkette for almost a long while as she just finished scanning another corner of the street.

"Where are you, Natsu?" She uttered in a low tone as her expression soon turned into worry.

Relying on the information Kinana had gave her earlier, she wanted to find the pinkette as possible since there's a lot of time that could be spent together with him.

Of course, she was already intent on inviting him on a date. Along with the chocolate she made for him, she was looking for a chance to finally confess to him and tell him what she truly feels about him.

Although she would expect his obliviousness to come along the way, she wanted to make him understand those words to him and tell him the true meaning of love.

She's been concealing her own love for so long in respect for Lisanna when she died a couple of years back but now, everything changes in a short amount of time and the white-haired woman could not help but to set free these concealed emotions from her heart and show it to him once again. Only this time, there wouldn't be anything to prevent her from keeping it again from him.

Holding onto the chocolate at hand, she pressed on to find the pinkette once more.

...

Erza pressed on further into the streets as she tried locating any sign of the pinkette within the vicinity. Despite her keen senses, the crowd was just too much to spot for one person. She had been stomping after countlessly failing to find the dragonslayer.

She had a lead from one of the stores she encountered earlier. It seems like Natsu and Happy were helping them just a few minutes ago before leaving.

The owner didn't tell much except that he overheard the duo looking out for a place to eat and then head back to the guild afterward. She also heard that the dragonslayer hasn't gotten anyone out yet and been wandering around as a freelancer on some stores when needed.

And since a lot of time has passed, she could've guessed that he was already on his way back to the guild along with Happy.

She'd better make it to him and probably invite him on a date as well. It's a bit fortunate for the scarlet knight to know that he's not being asked out by anybody though she wondered why he didn't invite her or anyone else in the guild.

Her thoughts assumed that the pinkette might've known that the others have already plans on their own and simply drove off alone with the blue Exceed and decided to help around throughout the day.

It made her a bit guilty for not letting him know that she plans to invite him along with her on this day.

Well, all of it will now change once she gets to him and asks him out personally.

She couldn't help but feel the fast beating of her heart as she thought about their ideal date with each other.

A blushing smile went across her face as she poured more effort to look for him.

...

Wendy frantically waded through the thick crowd as she tried finding the pink-haired dragonslayer as fast as possible. Kinana's warning seemed a bit serious from how she said it to her about what's going to happen.

It's not that the pinkette is in danger but the way she implied the meaning of her words simply gave her a slight inkling of what happening around the pinkette.

She didn't know who the other girls who have their eyes on the dragonslayer but she certainly wouldn't want to get left out and lose the match from the start. As years go by, her maturity also developed and her shy personality rarely comes out and will always come around with a serious determination when she needs it.

Even when it comes to love.

Wendy is not the type of girl who would act shy in front of others. She learned how to defend herself and stand on her own for her friends when needed.

Of course, Natsu was a special case for her. When it comes to casual conversations, she barely found the strength she needed to face him. Even a close contact to his face would cause her to faint on the spot.

However, her feelings for him has prepared her for this day and she will give everything she's got to make him fall in love with her in return.

If she were to see herself as the young bluenette from years back, she would've stuttered at these thoughts.

Wendy couldn't find any other way to explain it. It's like her dragon instincts were coming into play with her feelings that she felt longing for the pinkette as time goes by. Yet she was somehow able to suppress them since she'd like to see her confession as she wanted it to be.

Holding on to her chocolate, she carefully glided past figures as she used her senses to track the pinkette's location.

 _"He's near... Wait for me, Natsu."_

She narrowed her eyes into the distance as she followed the scent becoming stronger as she walked towards it.

..

..

..

And from that... From three different sections, it didn't take long as three pairs of eyes finally intersected at the one figure they've been searching for. Mirajane, Erza and Wendy immediately sighted the pinkette who's been walking blindly across the busy streets, seemingly having his own world as he passed by.

They all stopped from their tracks as soon as they spotted him. A sense of warmth filled their hearts before a smile crossed on their faces and tried to call his name.

...

Natsu continued having thoughts inside his mind as he thought about the things that everyone was enjoying right now.

Hanging out with each other, enjoying their sweet time and even eating chocolate with one another. He even saw others giving each other's some chocolates in appreciation of their friendship.

Now that kind of thing he wanted to wish that it happened to him.

Since he had a lot of friends, he would've appreciated if someone were to give him a chocolate for this day to show their friendship. He would be very happy and content with it no matter how big or small in size. All he wanted is the appreciation given to him by those he cared deeply. He wanted to know that they would continue to stay by his side from now on and forever.

Sadly, it's not the kind of thing he would expect from him at his rate.

The day is turning over to the peak stages of noon and everyone might've gone to watch the beautiful sightseeing of the sakura trees along with their other friends and families.

Natsu sighed inwardly.

Well, it doesn't matter to him whether he receives a chocolate or not. So long that his family could stay happy during this occasion with the others, he's happy as well.

He etched that thought inside his mind as he renewed his gaze and focused on the path towards the guild.

"Yosh... I'm going to pick a fight with someone today." Pumping his fists together, the pinkette was about to sprint his way back to the guild until―

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

Three feminine voices rang through his ears as he heard them calling out his name. He immediately recognized these voices as he looked back and saw Mirajane, Erza and Wendy both standing just a few feet from each other, seemingly coming from different places as they approached him.

The three girls were also left dumbfounded as they both saw one another for the first time in this day but also to the fact that they all called his name for the same reason.

It didn't take long for them to realize what the other is calling the pinkette for. An invisible spark was lit in their gazes as they both steeled themselves against each other in response. Though it was momentarily dissipated as Natsu's voice cut through their train of thought, seemingly to respond after calling out his name.

"Ah, Mira, Erza and even Wendy... What are you three doing here?" He asked confusingly, not noticing the tense gaze they have at one another.

Their gazes soften as soon as they turned back on him.

A moment of silence went within them until they all started speaking at the same time.

...

"Please go out with me on a date this Valentine's Day!"

...

As those words were invoked, all three heads bowed in front of him though a moment of shock went through the group as soon as they realize their same intentions.

"I―uhh... What?" Natsu couldn't help but ask as he looked at the trio with a puzzled look on his face.

However, Mirajane, Erza and Wendy could only raise their heads back and look at one another in confounded surprise. But it immediately turned serious in which also Natsu noticed as he soon began to feel a sort of tension between the three of them.

The spark was relit and the tense atmosphere returned almost immediately upon landing eye contact with one another.

Natsu felt like a chill went up his spine for a moment there. He thought about staying back from them since there might be some sort of a battle going on here but he couldn't tell, judging from the serious determination they had on their faces.

It's not a matter of physical battle but rather an emotional one.

Natsu knew there was a reason why they all came here looking for him but something tells him that his day just got turned for the worse.

Their Valentine's Day had just started.

...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Sorry for the late upload. As far as this story goes, it also has its own second chapter much like the Erza two-shot since this was also included within the thought out plan for this year's Valentine's Day. And as you can see, it's already late to post something like this. The reason would be the busy hours I'm having at college that I barely even touch my other stories for updates so I apologize for that.**

 **Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think of the two shot multi-pairing. I also have my crack pairing of Sayla on the other one-shot so go check it out if you like that kind of ship.**

 **I'll be returning to updating my stories again after this so look forward to it.**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
